


Please Don't Make Me Do That Again

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Eel Catching mission in Logmen 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Make Me Do That Again

Takuya pressed as far into the corner as he possibly could, his knees hugged to his chest and his face buried. He wrapped his arms around his head to try and hide his face. A muffled whimper escaped and his entire body shook.

That was the worst mission _ever_. The rapper would rather sit through a whole episode recording watching Kenta and Kousuke making out than ever have to try and pick up an eel again.

He didn’t care what was said. They were _not_ cute. Not at all. They were disgusting and cold and gross and slimy and he never ever wanted to touch one ever again for the rest of his life.

He shuddered at the memory of the slimy skin running between his fingers and curled his hands into tight fists, pressing himself further and further into the corner.

“Shogo! I found him!”

Takuya didn’t open his eyes at the sound of his bandmate’s voice. He waited until the older man was kneeling down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder before he suddenly clung onto him, his arms wrapping tight around his neck. He buried his face between his arm and the other man’s neck, his eyes still tightly shut.

Kei breathed out slowly and kissed the side of his head as best he could. “It’s okay, Takuya,” he said quietly, wrapping his arms around him in return and rubbing his back. He looked up when Shogo finally joined him and gave him a weak smile.

The guitarist crouched down beside them and patted Takuya’s back. “It’s all over now, Takkun,” He murmured. He shifted away to sit down and lean back against the wall then patted the space beside him. Kei moved to sit there, shifting Takuya so was sitting in both of their laps.

They both wrapped their arms around the rapper while Takuya’s head came to rest on their shoulders. He was still whimpering softly and shaking uncontrollably but neither of them said anything, simply holding him and comforting him until he calmed down.


End file.
